


Celebration

by Bastien



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bastien/pseuds/Bastien
Summary: For as long as Tsumugi remembered, they had always celebrated together.
Relationships: Takatoo Tasuku/Tsukioka Tsumugi
Kudos: 48





	Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Birthday

For as long as Tsumugi remembered, they had always celebrated their birthdays together. Even after their friendship ended Tsumugi found himself buying a gift for Tasuku each year and every year he kept the gift. Never working up enough courage to send it, though he doubted anyone would even take notice of it. Tasuku had plenty of fans, receiving gifts on his birthday certainly wouldn't have been strange.

This year would be different, though. They were finally acting together; they lived together. Tsumugi had missed it so much, the comfort of shared warmth and quiet murmurs as they talked the night away. It had been so long since he had had this luxury and he was in no hurry to lose out on it again.

Tsumugi wouldn't back down this year, he already had several lost years to make up for, so he would make sure this year was memorable.


End file.
